Sarah's Dance
by sternkind
Summary: Tanze Der Vampire. The story from Sarah's point of view, starting from the invitation to the vampire's ball.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**: First of all, I've changed a lot of the wording, simply because I didn't want to write a fic where people randomly break out into song, it just doesn't look as good written down on paper as it does on stage. Secondly, I've based this fic, the characterization, costumes etc on the German Tanze Der Vampire. I prefer not to think of the Broadway version. I don't mind if that's what you like, and want to picture while reading this story. But, in this story, Von Krolock's first name definitely is NOT going to be Giovanni!_

_I don't know why I've bothered explaining this, as there doesn't appear to be many Tanze fans on If by chance you have stumbled across this story and don't know what it is all about, look up Tanze Der Vampire. It's a cult musical in Germany, and has a cool story and fantastic songs!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tanze Der Vampire or any of the characters mentioned in this story._

Sarah dreamily looked out of her bedroom window. It had been so surreal, so incredible! She recalled seeing him, Count Von Krolock, the Lord of all vampires, peering in through the roof above her as she bathed. She hadn't known what to think. Part of her had been terrified, part of her had been amazed, but there had also been a bothersome voice in the back of her mind that steadily told her, _this isn't real, he exists only in your imagination._

The voice stopped when came inside. He came inside; stood right in front of her while she sat there, naked, in the bath! And still his words of the passion and immortality as a creature of the night captivated her. It was all she could do to modestly cover her chest with her arms. He appeared almost as if he didn't notice her nudity. His eyes never left hers. She had never stared into someone's eyes for so long. With anyone else she would have looked away by now, but she felt like she physically could not wrench her eyes from his cold, dead, but so very beautiful, dark gaze. And suddenly, those eyes had been moving closer, and Sarah was vaguely aware that he was moving towards her, his fangs bared.

_He's going to bite me! _ Sarah thought, almost numbly. She didn't know whether she was frightened, or just shocked. She had dreamed of him for so long, and now suddenly, here he was, and he was going to make her just like he was. But it didn't happen. She heard yelling from the other side of the door a split second before the door burst open, and the old Professor ran in. She looked back to where the Count had been only one second before, but he was gone. He had disappeared so fast that she was starting to feel that maybe she imagined the whole thing. The way her world had slipped from the dead of night surrounding his haunting voice, to cursed, real, chaos served only to confuse her further. Then her mother and father were rushing into the bathroom, adding more noise over the top of the arguing Professor and Alfred.

Sarah was too embarrassed to blush. Must Alfred see her again naked in the bath? Then she heard what Alfred was saying frantically to the Professor. A vampire! She couldn't hide the smile on her face at his words. She had not imagined it! He had been here, in this very bathroom, speaking to her, inviting her to his world! Even Alfred had seen him!

The smile left her face as her mother pulled a dressing gown over her body, still wet from the bath. Then her father carried her over his shoulder to her bedroom, and to her horror and humiliation, began spanking her!

"Don't ever disobey me again!" He was shouting. Sarah felt like crying each time the stinging blow of his hand found her backside. How did she disobey him? How could she have stopped the Count, even if she wanted to? But she didn't dare voice this, for fear of more punishment for talking back.

Finally, she was left alone. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked to her window, staring out at the night. The castle stood majestically on the horizon. She didn't know how far away it was exactly, for her father her forbid her from every walking in that direction. Was he in his castle? Or was he still near the house, watching her? A movement below her caught her attention. For one glorious moment, she thought maybe he had come back to take her away with him, but shadow moved under the light of the moon, and she saw it was the hunchback, Koukol. She nearly cried out. He was a horrid creature, and had frightened her ever since she was a young child. She ducked, hoping he would not see her from where she stood. Hiding just out of view of the window, she could still vaguely hear him shuffling around on the ground. Cautiously, she peered through the window again and found, to her horror, that Koukol was staring straight up at her. He was gesturing to something in his hands, then pointing back to the Count's castle. He repeated the exaggerated movements again, then buried the parcel in his hands in the snow. He looked up at her again, then lumbered off into the darkness.

Curious, she grabbed her coat and ran down the stairs so she could go outside to see what had been left for her. She was surprised to see Alfred standing outside. Had he seen Koukol? Did he see what had been left behind for her?

"Alfred?" She asked, trying to sound casual. He jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around to face her. She noticed with slight interest that he had been staring up in the direction of her window.

"Sarah!" he exclaimed.

"Shush!" She whispered harshly. "Don't let my father hear! I don't want him to know that I am outside."

Alfred grinned.

"I didn't think you would come," he said. "I mean, I was hoping that you would come, but I wasn't sure if you would," he stumbled over his words. "I really wanted to see you."

Sarah smiled genuinely. Alfred was so sweet and kind to her. If only she wasn't so infatuated with Von Krolock already. Alfred could hardly compete from someone she had been captivated with from such an early age. And it seemed he was captivated by her in return!

As Alfred spoke to her, her eyes searched the ground for where Koukol had left the parcel. She found a small patch of disturbed snow, and new that the parcel was underneath. She just needed Alfred to go away. She could not let him see what she presumed Von Krolock had left for her.

"Alfred, can you please go inside for a moment?" She asked, not really thinking her words through. He would surely be suspicious of her.

"Is there something you need, dear Sarah?" He asked her, ready to do anything that she asked of him.

"Yes, yes there is," she racked her brain trying to think of something, and said the first thing that came into her mind. "My sponge!"

"Your sponge," he repeated.

"Yes! It is inside!"

"Alright then, where did you leave it?" He asked. If Alfred was a bit disconcerted about her telling him to go inside to fetch her sponge – for what reason would she need a sponge when she were outside, in the snow, at night? – he did not show it.

"In the bath," she replied, hurrying him inside. Once he was gone, she ran over to where the parcel was and began digging in the snow. She uncovered a blood red shawl, which covered a pair of matching red boots, the most beautiful boots Sarah had ever seen. A note fluttered onto the ground. Scrawling red ink ran across the old parchment, simply saying:

'_To wear to the Ball.'_

Sarah put the boots on, and stood up. What else would she wear to the Ball? Would the Count give her a beautiful dress to wear with the boots? She smiled as she looked down at her feet, admiring her new shows.

"Sarah!" Alfred's cry came from inside. "I can't find it!"

Startled, Sarah began to panic. Surely her father would hear and find her outside! Without giving it a second thought, she ran off into the night in the direction of the Count's castle. She tried to ignore Alfred's voice as he came outside to find her gone.

"Sarah!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah didn't know for how long, or for how far exactly, she had run. She knew she could no longer see her home, or for certain know in which direction to find it should she change her mind and wish to return. But the Count's castle seemed just as far away as ever! She felt like she couldn't get close to it, and it was frustrating her greatly.

She slowed down, her initial panic at being found by Alfred, or worse her father, had lessened significantly. They wouldn't find her now, she was too far away. Or at least she thought she was. Had she really traveled that far from home, if the Count's castle still seemed just as far away? She was confused, and slightly frightened by the fact that she was continually getting the feeling that she was being followed, or at the very least watched.

As she stopped to take in her surroundings and figure out how to get to her destination, the thought struck her that it probably would have been wiser for her to leave during the day. She shivered. It was cold, and she was scared of the dark. She tried to ignore how this fear considerably contradicted her desire to join Count Von Krolock as vampire, and therefore live in darkness eternally.

_I am only afraid of the darkness when **He **is not a part of it._

Sarah sighed, pulling the shawl closer around her shoulders. It really was very pretty, but unfortunately, it was more for decoration purposes, because it did next to nothing to shield her from the cold. Sarah wondered if vampires felt the cold. Did they feel _anything? _Was she having second thoughts about the decision she had so boldly, and probably too impulsively, made? It was eternity, after all! Sarah sighed, and looked back in the direction she thought she had come from. Eternity was an awfully long time to regret a decision.

Complete at loss as to what to do, she sat down in the snow, not caring that it would make her skirt wet, and in turn make her even colder. It was so hard to think about everything! Alfred was clearly smitten with her, which she liked. But did she like it because she liked him in return, or because she simply loved being liked? On the other hand, she didn't know what the Count felt for her, of indeed if he felt anything. He promised her eternity, but was it eternity by his side? Why, if he didn't have strong feelings for her, would he go to the trouble to invite her to the ball? And not bite her? He was going to before Alfred and the Professor came into the bathroom, but he had so much time before that moment in which he could have bitten her.

_This is what you've always dreamed of, Sarah. _

The thought ran through her mind so abruptly, yet at the same time so clearly and persuasively, that it almost didn't feel like it was her own thought. Nevertheless, it made up her mind. She would not turn back now. She stood up and wiped the snow from her dress, then continued towards the Count's castle.

Trudging through the snow, she didn't notice the tree root sticking out of the ground before her left foot caught in it, sending her sprawling to the ground. She cried out in pain, and tried to maneuver her foot out from underneath the root. Her ankle hurt. She pulled off her left boot to look at the ankle. It didn't look any different, yet when she touched it, it was terribly tender. Gingerly, she tried to stand up, but it hurt too much. She wiped a frustrated tear from her cheek with her sleeve. What was she going to do now? She couldn't go either way! She was stuck in the middle of the forest, and couldn't move. A terrible thought crossed her mind that she would freeze to death.

Suddenly she was all too aware of a much more imminent demise – she heard the howling of wolves.

"Oh dear!" she cried softly. "I really should have left this until morning," she muttered under her breath, and began to try to stand again. Her ankle was beginning to feel stiff now, and it hurt very much to step on it. But she wasn't about to become a wolf's dinner. She began half hopping through the snow, still in the direction of the Count's castle. It was getting closer now. All too soon, she fell again, her injured foot giving way underneath her body weight. She cried out, then slapped a hand across her mouth. She didn't want the wolves to hear her and find her. On cue, she heard another howl, this one definitely closer to where the sat.

She started to panic. This was not happening right! In truth, she had strongly believed that once she set out for the Count's castle, he would magically appear and whisk her back to his home eternity with him. At the very least, she didn't expect the journey to be so hard. She tried to stand, but walking on her injured foot and falling on it again had already done its damage. She looked at her bruised and swollen foot and cursed it. Of all the times for her to clumsy, this was definitely not the best time.

She heard the faint sound of footsteps. They were quick and light, strongly suggesting that they belonged to a wolf. Sarah looked around. If only she could pull herself up into a tree. She used to be able to do that well as a child. She pulled her shawl tighter around her, as if something from the Count could protect her from anything that sought to harm her. Was this really going to be her end? The footsteps were very near to her now.

_Please let it be over quick. _ She prayed silently.

"My, my, you _are _in trouble, aren't you?" a smooth voice suddenly spoke from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah jumped at the sudden sound and looked around fearfully. That voice didn't sound at all like the Count. Was it another vampire? She watched as a pale young man with long blonde hair stepped out from the darkness. The paleness of his skin, and the dark shadows around his eyes suggested he wasn't alive. Sarah didn't say anything. The expression in his eyes was completely neutral, giving Sarah no indication on whether he was here to help her, or was merely inspecting his next meal. He drew closer, his eyes glancing over her body, and resting for a moment on her injured ankle. He smirked.

"I'm looking for the Count," Sarah spoke softly, hoping he would not kill her. Surely the Count did not want her dead?

"You're not doing a very good job," he replied, reaching down and pressing an ice cold finger against the swollen part of her ankle. She gasped in pain, and tried to pull her foot away from him. "You've sprained your ankle," he informed her. She nodded, still biting her lip from the pain which was only very gradually subsiding. The vampire stood up again, and as he stood less than one foot away from her, Sarah suddenly realized how very tall he was. He was very intimidating, but it didn't look like he was going to kill her. Indeed, he actually looked quite unsure about what he was supposed to do. He sighed. "I would carry you, but I'm sure Father wants the chance to act all heroic and whatnot," he eventually muttered.

"Your father?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten him already?" He gave a rather dramatic sigh. "Oh he would be so disappointed." The young man himself sounded disappointed.

"_He's_ your father?" Sarah gasped. "I mean-"

"He is indeed. I am Herbert Von Krolock, son of the Count. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarah."

"How do you know my name?" Sarah asked him. Had the Count told his son about her? The thought made her very happy.

Herbert gave her a bored look and didn't even answer her question. He looked very awkward, standing there.

"Do you want to… sit?" Sarah asked innocently, her neck hurting from having it craned to look up at him. She didn't know for how long he had been standing there, perhaps roughly a few minutes. He seemed to be waiting for something, a little impatiently.

"No thank you," he replied. "Father will be here any moment, I'm sure of it." He looked in the direction of the castle. After a moment or two, he obviously saw, heard or sensed something that Sarah did not, for he took a few steps forward expectantly. Sarah looked up in wonder as the Count walked into the clearing, standing next to his son. Sarah glanced between the two of them, trying to see family resemblance between the two. They were both tall and very powerful looking, but their faces shared little similarity. The Count was in turn studying Sarah. He put his hand on his son's shoulder briefly.

"Go back home," the Count spoke quietly. The younger man shrugged and disappeared into the shadows once more. The Count turned to Sarah, his expression unreadable. "You've hurt yourself," he stated, crouching down to be eye level with her. She only nodded, having suddenly lost her voice in his presence. He looked at her bare ankle, and saw her red boot clasped tightly in her hand. He smiled softly, then carefully picked her up.

"I feel safe now," Sarah spoke softly as her body was lifted into his arms and he began carrying her back to the castle.

"You were always safe," he replied. At her quizzical look, he continued. "Koukol was following you the whole time. When you fell and hurt yourself, he came back to the castle but couldn't find me, so he told Herbert. He came to make sure you weren't found by any wolves."

"He doesn't fear wolves?" Sarah asked, amazed. At the same time, it explained the awkward way Herbert had simply waited with her until the Count arrived.

"He has no need to. Wolves fear _us_, Sarah. You won't see or hear from any while you're with me."

"Why didn't you just take me back with you?" Sarah asked. "I mean, I know I took awhile, but I came as soon as I could-"

"It's a difficult journey to my home if you don't know the way. I had to know that you really wanted to come," he replied.

"So it was a test?" Sarah asked, disbelieving. She thought she was going to die, and he was _testing _her? She had been lying on the ground with a sprained ankle thinking she would be eaten alive by wolves!

"It wasn't a test the way you are thinking it is. I had to know you really wanted to come to my home and be with me. I wouldn't want you to be bitter towards me for an eternity because you thought I had tricked or persuaded you to do this."

"Oh," Sarah replied in a quieter voice. She didn't know what else to say. Surely he would think her silly and immature. He was so much older than she was, even without the countless years he had spent as a vampire. It was hard to tell, because in some ways he seemed ageless, but Sarah estimated from how he looked that he would have been in his mid forties when he became a vampire.

Sarah had always dreamed of the Count whisking her off to his castle, but she had never imagined that she had a choice in the matter. He had said he needed to know that she wanted to be with him; well of course she did! But what would happen if she didn't want to?

"Would you have simply left me, had I not wanted this? If I didn't want to be a vampire, and be with you?" She asked him.

"I don't know," he replied after a moment's thought. He walked in silence for awhile longer. Sarah didn't know if she liked the idea that he would have just left her alone, and in some ways was glad that he hadn't told her that he would have respected her decision had she chosen to live a normal life. Sarah settled into his arms a bit more comfortably. She didn't regret her decision now that she was safe in his arms. She gave a soft, contented sigh. Her ankle wasn't even bothering her anymore.

After walking for awhile longer, Sarah felt the Count's steps slow. She opened her eyes, having had her head buried in the soft material of his cloak to shield her face from the cold. They were here; they had finally reached his home.

"You are home, Sarah."


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah gasped at the sight in front of her. Back in her bedroom window she had been able to see the Count's castle, in fact she had spent many nights when her parents thought her sleeping, simply staring at the castle and dreaming, but from that far a distance one could never tell how simply magnificent it truly was. The gothic castle was many storeys tall, and was absolutely huge. It was sinister and foreboding, yet darkly beautiful. Sarah looked up at the Count, and observed how perfectly the home and the owner matched. The Count carried her through a strange and elaborately built portal, which served as the entrance to the castle.

"A room has been prepared for you," the Count spoke, breaking the silence. Sarah nodded.

"Thank you, that is very kind and generous," she replied somewhat awkwardly. She had no idea in what manner to speak to him. He didn't seem real. The whole situation was so surreal; in all of her fantasies she never really thought about they would speak to each other. How exactly did one address the Lord of all vampires?

He didn't reply as he carried her up a spiral staircase. Sarah had an uncomfortable thought of whether or not she was getting too heavy for him. He had carried her such a long way! But he didn't seem to tire.

"Do you understand what I am asking of you, Sarah? At the midnight ball, tomorrow night?" his voice shook her from her silly thoughts about him thinking her heavy. They were now walking down a dark corridor.

"You will make me like you," she eventually replied hesitantly.

"I will make you mine," he corrected. Sarah trembled slightly in his arms, trying to take in what he was saying. Eternity was a very long time, after all. But she had wanted this for so long.

Soon enough, he was opening a door and walking inside a dimly lit room. Sarah's eyes had long ago adjusted to the dark, and gaped at the beautiful room she saw. It was huge, with a twin glass leadlight doors leading to a grand balcony. In the middle of the room sat a huge four poster bed with a dark velvet canopy.

"Its beautiful," she breathed.

"You like it, I hope?" he asked. She nodded eagerly.

"I love it."

He sat her down on the bed.

"Now, I understand you may desire to explore my home, but you really must rest your ankle for now. There will be plenty of time to discover," he paused slightly, looking thoughtful, "things… later."

"I understand," Sarah said at once. Quite simply, for her, it was more than enough that she was simply in his home.

He smiled slightly, then touched her neck softly, almost longingly. Sarah shivered, though whether it was from his icy fingers, or just the thought that he was touching her, she didn't know. His hand moved to her collarbone, which was covered by the material of her dress. Suddenly he tensed and drew his hand away, almost recoiling. Sarah looked up at him, confused. He gave her an odd smile.

"My Dear, please remove that before I see you next," and with that, he left her bedroom, and shut the door behind him. Sarah cocked her head to the side, not understanding what he meant. What caused him to pull away as he did? She touched her neck softly, her eyes falling closed with a soft sigh as she recalled the feeling of his hands on her neck. Her eyes opened when she felt the fine silver chain around her neck. She pulled the necklace out from underneath her dress, her eyes widening when she saw the cross on it. Why was _she _wearing a cross? Sarah was not overly religious in any sense, but her father was strictly Jewish. Where would she have obtained a cross from?

Shrugging her shoulders, she removed the cross, and sat staring at it. It wasn't hers. How on earth did it get on her neck if she didn't put it there? She didn't recognize it. She knew she wasn't wearing it when she was in the bath, she would have noticed a necklace if she had been otherwise naked. She dropped the necklace on the bedside table. It hurt him, because he was undead. Did someone put it on her in an attempt to protect her? The only people that could have done that were her parents when her father was punishing her. But where would they have acquired a necklace with a Christian symbol on it? It suddenly hit her. Alfred must have done it. It must have been Alfred's attempt to protect her. She nearly scoffed. Did he honestly think a silver necklace would stop Count von Krolock? Nothing could save her. And as Sarah remembered the way his hand had felt on her neck, and the blazing look in his eyes when he spoke to her earlier that night, she wasn't at all ashamed to admit to herself that she didn't particularly want to be saved in any case.


End file.
